More Specific
by bellakitse
Summary: To keep Rachel away from Finn, Jesse suggests Rachel have another male lead, the results are the last thing Jesse ever expected.


Title: More Specific

Category: Glee

Ship: Rachel/Puck

Rated: Light M

Genre: Humor/Romance (crack-y)

Word Count: 2498

Summary: To keep Rachel away from Finn, Jesse suggests Rachel have another male lead, the results are the last thing Jesse ever expected.

A/N: This takes place days after Prom Queen and the slap.

PuckRachel Drabble Meme: You were supposed to do duet, not DO IT!" –Shaesweetie

i

Rachel let out a broken gasp; her eyes shut tight, her nails digging into the smooth skin over hard muscle.

"Mmm, Noah." She breathed as she arched her back, bringing herself closer to him. "More."

"So tight," Puck got out through clenched teeth, his hands gripping her hips, helping her as she rose and sank, riding him half out of his mind. "God, Rachel…baby…you feel so good."

"You, too…" Rachel purred; her hands pulling at his hawk as Puck sank his teeth lightly into her nipple. "Oh! God, Noah, do that again."

He chuckled against her skin. "Who would have thought we'd be doing this, _here_, you are amazing."

Rachel looked at their surroundings, the place dark by the curtains and props around them and then looked back at the boy grinning. "I'm my best on a stage, Noah, even a backstage."

Puck laughed against her softly, smiling at her tenderly as he moved her hair away from her face, pulling her down for a light kiss. "I don't care where it happened, I'm just fucking happy it happened."

She ducked her head, suddenly bashful at the tender look he gave her. "Me, too, Noah."

"Really?" He asked, still touching her, he couldn't seem to stop. "You're not going to regret this later, right, Rachel? I mean, I'm sure you didn't think this would have happened a week ago."

"Oh, you mean losing my virginity to my first ex-boyfriend, who I'm not even dating and who just got out of a relationship himself, on the stage I love so much?" She joked.

He gave her a look even when his lips twitched. "I'm serious."

Rachel sighed, kissing him again—a slow, lingering smile against his lips. "I know… which is amazing since you're still inside me." She reminded him, flexing her muscles, giggling when he groaned and thrust upward.

"Rachel…" Puck warned, his body breaking in a cold sweat at the effort it took to keep talking and not plow into her the way his dick was demanding.

Rachel shifted on his lap, her skirt moving over them, she took a moment to study them: on an old couch behind the stage, Noah's shirt opened but not off, his jeans around his knees; her sweater and top over the arm of the couch, her bra crooked, her skirt on, but her panties still tangling off her right ankle. To say that this was a spur of the moment event would be an understatement. Definitely not how she had even planned to lose her virginity and yet, instead of freaking out or feeling regret, she felt content in the perfection of the imperfect moment. "A week ago I was miserable in a toxic lover square with Quinn, Finn, and Jesse, now I'm here with you and I haven't felt this good in a long time, okay?"

Puck grinned, kissing her again. "Okay."

"What about you, Noah?" She questioned, placing her hands on either side of his face. "It wasn't that long ago that you were claiming your love for Lauren. Are you rebounding with me because you guys ended things after Prom?"

Puck shook his head, his hand massaging the tension in Rachel's back at her question. "I love Lauren in an _'I know who to call when I want to commit a crime way'_. She's great for some B and E, but as for the rest we're better off as friends."

"No rebounding?"

"Definitely no rebounding." He whispered against her mouth, taking her mouth in his as he started to move again, loving the feeling of her tight heat around his cock. "No rebounding at all, thank god this is happening."

Rachel laughed breathlessly. "You mean thank Jesse St. James, Noah, he got us here even if I doubt that was his intention."

Puck let out a bark of laughter at her words. "Oh, he would love to know that…"

"OH MY GOD!"

Rachel and Puck looked over at the screech, finding the boy in question, in his leather jacket staring at them in disbelief. Rachel echoed his 'oh my god' in a much lower voice as Puck laughed even harder.

"Hey, St. Douche!" Puck exclaimed jovially, an evil grin taking over his face as he watched the curly-haired asshole went white at the scene before him. What he and Rachel were doing was obvious even to a blind man. "Rachel was just thanking you." He continued, removing his flannel shirt to cover Rachel but keeping her on him. He was still inside her and he wasn't about to lose the contact for the preppy dancing queen.

"FOR WHAT?" Jesse screeched, his beautifully pitched voice cracking.

"Why for this," Puck smiled innocently, earning a slap against his shoulder in reproach from Rachel even though he was sure he saw a small smile on her face. "You made this moment happen and from the bottom of my heart and dick, I thank you!"

"Noah!" Rachel scolded even as her smile grew at the ridiculousness of the moment. Happy that other than the embarrassment of getting caught, she was perfectly fine with the situation, as odd as it looked and sounded. It was actually funny and only something that would happen to her. If she had any doubt before she knew now that _this_, her and Noah, wasn't a mistake, by the way, she didn't care who knew what had just happened between them.

Jesse frowned, a dull pulsing starting at his temple. He wasn't sure where to look or what to think as his eyes ran over Rachel, the girl he loved completely, at ease with being half naked and on the deviant, obvious to the world that they had just finished screwing each other's brains out. A completely different girl who had freaked when it came to them sleeping together. "I…I….don't…understand…I"

"Jesse, Jesse," Rachel said soothingly. "Allow me…"

ii

**Few days earlier….**

"Settle, settle," Will Schuester called out in the music room, trying to get the club to quiet down. "Thank you, okay, guys, I hope you guys had a nice Prom but we still have Nationals to think about so let's get our heads back in the game. Now I've been talking with Jesse and we've decide that we'll do two group songs and one duet so we're going to hold a duet contest and to see who will sing it, Jesse…"

"Thank you, Mr. Schuester." Jesse smiled at the man before looking back at the group who were now all playing attention, he took a moment to smile at Rachel before giving Finn who was a level higher a smirk. "We've already decided on the pairs, so Brittany with Mike, Finn with Mercedes…"

"Rachel and I always pair up for duets." Finn protested, giving Jesse an annoyed look, ignored the huff Quinn let out next to him.

"And you've never made it to nationals, too," Jesse answered slowly and condescending. "Obviously it's time for a change."

"Rachel…" Finn started to argue.

"I agree with Jesse," Rachel interrupted turning around; she gave Quinn a quick look before looking at Finn, her face resolved. "It's time for a change, we sing well enough, but yours is not the only voice mine goes well with, I sing great with Kurt and Noah, Sam has a lovely voice, I'm sure I'll sound great with any of them and Mercedes has a powerful voice to carry you where you lack."

"Rachel," Finn tried again, sending her a wounded look.

Rachel gave Quinn one finally look and then looked back at her other ex and her teacher. "Who am I paired with, Mr. Schuester?"

"Well, after the amazing job you guys did with _'I Need You Now_' I can't think of a better partner for you than Puck." Schuester answered.

Rachel smiled widely, throwing a look at the boy in question who threw her a teasing wink back. "Perfect, I love to sing with Noah."

"Ditto, baby," Puck answered, smirking as Finn and Jesse sent him a glare, Lauren laughing quietly next to him.

Jesse and Schuester continued on with the list, everyone ignoring Finn as he stewed.

xxx

"What's up with you and Quinn, Berry?"

Rachel looked over at Puck from the edge of the bed as he lay out, startled out of the sheet music she was concentrating on. They had agreed to practice at her place since it was quieter than his place and her fathers didn't mind him there, while his mom always went into hyper '_I want to plan your wedding to my son_' mode whenever she was at his house.

"What makes you think there's anything other than the usual dislike?" Rachel questioned, not looking at him in the eyes. She hadn't told anyone about what happened in the bathroom at Prom between her and Quinn. For days now there had been a weird mix of dislike, distrust, sympathy and regret whenever they were around each other. She knew they could never be friends, but Rachel understood now that she and Quinn were more alike than she originally believed, both insecure and scared. She felt guilty over the pain they both caused each other all because they'd made the mistake of falling for the same boy who couldn't seem to choose between the two of them and therefore tangled himself in front of them like some grand prize. She was tired, tired of fighting with the pretty blond girl over a boy who would never belong completely to either one of them. Add Jesse to the mix and she just wanted out.

"The weird looks you guys have been giving each other, almost sorry, especially her when you're not looking." Puck answered, studying her intensely. "The fact that you jumped at the chance to not work with Finn and looked at Quinn first when you agreed with Jesse, almost like you were trying to reassure her, what's up with that?"

Rachel looked at Puck surprised. "I didn't realize you noticed so much, Noah."

"I notice a lot more about you than you realize, Rachel."

"Just me or Quinn, too, Noah?" Rachel asked quietly, she felt him move behind her, she could feel his warmth on her back.

"Just you, Berry." He whispered close to her, his breath reaching her skin.

"You have a girlfriend," Rachel reminded him as his hands came to rest on her shoulder.

"Zizes and I are friends these days, just friends, Rach." Puck confessed, nodding when she gave him a surprised look. "Now don't change the subject."

"Quinn and I have come to realize that we are more alike than either of us realized and are trying to be more sympathetic to each other's feelings."

"Say what?" Puck asked, now surprised himself, amused. "Has hell frozen over? How the fuck did that happen?"

Rachel snorted softly. "You'd be a surprised what a slap can do."

"Slap?" Puck question, the humor leaving his voice quickly. "What slap, Rachel?"

"Forget it." Rachel said as she got up from the bed, followed by Puck.

"Uh-uh," Puck shook his head. "You don't drop a bomb like that and don't explain. What slap, Rachel?"

"Noah…"

"Did Fabray slap you, Rachel? When?" Puck demanded, holding her in place.

"At Prom, after they read the Kurt for Queen."

"God damn it!" Puck yelled. "Where the fuck does she get off and why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't say anything because it was nobody's business but ours," Rachel explained softly, her hands on his arms, unconsciously trying to soothe him. "She was upset and lashed out and she was sorry immediately after it, it was nothing, Noah, really."

"Getting slapped is never _nothing_, Rachel," Puck protested. "She should have never raised her hand at you."

"She knows that, Noah," Rachel continued. "All the drama between her, Finn and me got to her and I can understand that since it has gotten to me, too. It's so tiring, the pain the three of us inflict on each other and the people around us in our triangle from hell, Jesse has gotten hurt from it and, you too."

Puck rolled his eyes. "St. Douche deserves what he gets and I am a big boy who knew what I was getting into when I got involved with Quinn and you."

"Fine," Rachel conceded, sitting back down with Puck beside her. "Then as someone who has been in this mess, you know it's painful and unnecessary."

"I do," Puck agreed. "I'm just surprised to hear you say it."

"I had to learn sometime, you said it yourself, it's always going to be them, even if he chooses me sooner or later, he'd be sniffing around her and when he's with her… he does the same to her. Finn might bounce between Quinn and me but that's because we let him. I want to be done with that, I want out of this painful cycle, the farther away I am, the better." Rachel finished taking a deep breath.

They remained quiet as her words sank in. Puck leaned in and brushed his lips against hers chastely. "I'm proud of you, Rachel."

Rachel smiled as a blush took over her face.

iii

"So that's it, you go from being paired and talking about you being done with Hudson to having sex with Puckerman, Rachel?" Jesse questioned. "You were suppose to do a duet not _DO IT_."

"I'm ironically turned on by his bad boy image!" Rachel shrugged.

"RACHEL!"

Rachel sighed and started to get up despite Puck's protest, leaving him to cover up as she wrapped his shirt around her frame. "Look, Jesse, I'm sorry if this upsets you but it's none of your business."

"I love you."

"If you loved me, you wouldn't have smashed an egg over my head." She pointed out.

Jesse shifted. "I apologized for that."

Rachel nodded. "And I forgave you, but I haven't forgotten it and I never will and I'll never be with you again because of it. As for Noah, he and I have always had amazing chemistry; he cares about me I know that and I care about him. For the first time there isn't anyone in the wind keeping us from seeing where this could take us. No Finn. No Quinn. No Lauren. No you. We have a shot and I want to take it. Who knows we might end up being the great love of each other's lives, maybe and maybe not, the good news is we get to find out and you helped with that, even if that wasn't your intention so…thanks."

"I….I" Jesse trailed off. "I just wanted to keep you away from Finn."

"Mission accomplished." Puck said, coming up behind Rachel, smiling when she leaned back into his embrace. "Because now that I have her I have no intention of letting him have her."

Jesse stared at the couple in front of him, happily ignoring him for each other. He realized that maybe in the future he should be more specific.


End file.
